Miss America
by bmrdbgt
Summary: *COMPLETED* *One shot* Trunks is in America for business. When he meets this gorgeous, seductive female sparks fly. Song Fic based on Nick Carter's song Miss America
1. Miss America

__

Miss America

****

Based on Nick Carter's song "Miss America"

****

A/N:

Extreme lust between the two characters so it's a slight lime but not too bad.

Trunks sat in a seating booth slowly sipping his coffee. He was on business trip in America and would be staying there for the next few years. He was about to leave until a beautiful vision comes into the doorway. Her long brown hair swayed so seductively in the air, her clothes hugged her perfect curves, and her green eyes dazzled him. She smiled seductively towards him. Her body and moves made him practically drool. She had a tremendous and seductive body. He had to have this woman!

**__**

Early morning a small cafe... A beautiful vision comes my way.

I watch her hips swing when she walks, she leaves me speechless when she talks.

I see the sunshine through her dress... makes my heart say yes.

Trunks approached the woman. "Hi my names Trunks." The woman smiled at him. "So every woman knows Mr. Briefs. I'm Ryanna." Trunks smirks taking her hand and kissing it. "Well aren't you the gentleman?" "I do try to be." Ryanna slipped him a card. "Call me sometime." She winked at him taking her coffee and making her way out of the cafe. Trunks smirks. 'I can't wait to see more of her.'

**__**

Take it off take it off... let's get it on... get it on.

Light a fire so sweet, makes the man within me, desire the woman in you.

Miss America, yes that's what you are. 

All my dreams they come true when you what you do. 

I just got to get next to you... Miss America

Trunks and Ryanna dated several times until they finally started a complete relationship. Trunks told her about his business majors and his hometown in Japan. Ryanna herself was from Japan, here in America visiting college friends. Ryanna laughed at one of her friend's jokes. "Get real you think if that guy could get any stupider he'd be a blonde." "Yeah well at least I lucked out with Trunks." Trunks was behind her, smirking. Her friends tried to hide giggles. Trunks leaned down to her ear. "Glad to see you still like me." Ryanna jumped and smacked him. "Jesus Trunks are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Trunks smirked and kissed her lips.

****

See you beauty outshining every girl. Coast to coast you're the queen of my world.

You're the reason for this state I'm in... New York to L.A. 

Take it off take it off... let's get it on... get it on.

makes me strong makes me weak 

makes the man within me love the woman in you.

Trunks finished the last preparations for his dinner. Ryanna was due to arrive any minute and he was not going to mess things up. He had a plan to bond with her forever so he couldn't loose her now. The doorbell rang and he smirked. AS he opened the door his eyes bulged as well as his pants. There she stood in a skimpy black dress. It showed a lot of cleavage and it went up her thigh like pantyhose. "Is this what you had in mind when you told me to dress sexy?" Ryanna smirked. Trunks didn't answer, he immediately engulfed her in a kiss and his saiyan instincts took over.

**__**

Miss America, yes that's what you are. 

All my dreams they come true when you what you do. 

I just got to get next to you

Miss America... take me where you are.

In the land of the free make a prisoner of me.

Close my eyes and you're all that I see.

Ryanna woke up the next morning in a warm bed. Only a thin sheet and her boyfriend's arms covered her body. She smiled and kissed his cheek careful not to wake him up. She dressed and wrote a note placing a kiss on it. She set it by Trunks and gave him one last kiss. "I love you Trunks." With a smile on her face she left.

****

There's just one thing you need to know.

You rock my world cause you're so beautiful Miss America.

Yes that's what you are. Miss America take me where you are.

Trunks' eyes fluttered open as the sunlight penetrated his blinds. He yawned and noticed Ryanna wasn't there. He looked around and found the note she had written:

__

Hey there, handsome!

Last night was amazing and I hope to do it again soon. I know you have to go back to Japan soon and I plan on going with you. I love you Trunks, and I'll se you soon Tiger.

Love,

Ryanna

P.S. I'll be at my place with my bags packed. XOXOXO

Trunks smirked and through his blankets in the air. "WOO HOO!"

****

Miss America, yes that's what you are. 

All my dreams they come true when you what you do. 

I just got to get next to you

Miss America... take me where you are.

In the land of the free make a prisoner of me.

Close my eyes and you're all that I see Miss America.

Trunks picked up his cell phone and called his mother. "Hello Bulma Briefs speaking," "Hiya mom!" "Oh hello Trunks, so how did last night go?" Trunks smiled. "Like a dream, I guess you'll be getting those grandchildren soon." Bulma squealed. "Ooh yes, how's Ryanna? Or should I say the future Mrs. Briefs doing?" "She's coming home with me. We'll be in Japan on Monday." "So did you propose to her or not?" "No I didn't have to. She made the move." "I see one of those Miss Independent kinda girls." "Not really, I think I'll just call her my Miss America." "Why's that?" "She's a beauty mom, and it's not just her looks... you know one of those pageant types that could win with her smartness and talent." "Whatever you say Trunks dear. I'll see you soon." "Bye mom." He then hung up.

THE END 

I hope that wasn't too corny! If it was please don't flame me with bad reviews! It was just an experiment. Bye-bye!


	2. CAUTION

This story is in danger of being deleted! If you would rather have it revised instead of permanently removed from this site please alert the author within one month!

**DELETE DATE JUNE 2ND, 2013**


End file.
